Instinctual
by krose240
Summary: Wolf and Scarlet have decided that they make the perfect mate for each other. So what comes next? Warning, rated M for good reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_*Note: This story takes place during and immediately after Chapter 46 of Scarlet: The Lunar Chronicles*_

_*All writing in bold is copied verbatim from the book and does not belong to me, nor do the characters or the series. A huge thanks to Marissa Meyer for creating this series!*_

"**Well, what if…" Scarlet listed her head. "You said they control when your animal instincts will overpower your own thoughts, right? But fighting and hunting aren't the only instincts wolves have. Aren't wolves…monogamous, for starters?" Her cheeks started to burn and she had to look away, scratching her fork into a set of initials. "And isn't the alpha male the one who's responsible for protecting everyone? Not only the pack, but his mate too?" Dropping the fork, she threw her hands into the air. "I'm not saying I think you and I are – after just – I know we just met and that's…but it's not out of the question, is it? That your instincts to protect me could be as strong as your instincts to kill?"**

**She held her breath and dared to look up. Wolf was gaping at her openly and for a second he seemed almost mortified – but then he grinned, the look warm and bewildered. Scarlet caught a glimpse of his sharp canines, her stomach flipping at the sight of them.**

"**You could be right," he said. "That makes some sense. On Luna, we're kept so far removed from the rest of the citizenry that there's never any chance of falling in…"**

**Scarlet was glad when he started to blush too.**

**He scratched his ear. "Maybe that's it. Maybe Jael's control worked **_**against**_** him, because my instincts were telling me to protect you."**

**Scarlet attempted a nonchalant smile. "There you have it. As long as there's an alpha female nearby, you should be just fine. That shouldn't be hard to find, right?"**

**Wolf's expression iced over and he looked away. His tone became uneasy again. "I know you must want nothing to do with me. I don't blame you." Wolf scrunched up his shoulders, and met her with an expression full of regret. "But you're the only one, Scarlet. You'll always be the only one."**

**Her pulse fluttered. "Wolf –"**

"**I know we met less than a week ago and in that time I've done nothing but lie and cheat and betray you. I know. But if you give me a chance…all I want is to protect you. To be near you. For as long as I'm able."**

**Biting her lip, she reached forward, pulling his fingers away from the can. She found that the label had been shredded beneath his mindless fidgeting. "Wolf, are you asking me to be…your alpha female?"**

**He hesitated.**

**Scarlet couldn't help it –she burst into laughter. "Oh –I'm sorry. That was mean. I know I shouldn't tease you about this." Still grinning, she made to retract her hand, but he was suddenly gripping it, refusing to relinquish the touch. "You just look so scared, like I'm going to disappear at any minute. We're stuck on a **_**spaceship**_**, Wolf. I'm not going anywhere."**

**His lips twitched, his nervousness beginning to ease away, though his hand stayed tense over hers.**

"**Alpha female," he murmured. "I sort of like that."**

**Beaming, Scarlet gave him a mild shrug. "It could grow on me."**

Wolf gave her a playful smirk. "It could, could it?"

Scarlet returned the smirk, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. In a way, she was glad he still had such a tight grip on her hand. It meant she wouldn't have to leave his presence any time soon.

"Yes," she answered after a moment, "in fact, I think I'm already starting to like it. After all, it means that I'm yours."

Wolf smiled, showing his canines once again, his vibrant green eyes gleaming. "Indeed, it does, doesn't it?" he replied, his thumb gently stroking the top of her hand. He never wanted to let go of her, his red-haired beauty, his alpha female, his Scarlet.

The both of them stood there silently for a moment, a beat, then, suddenly, Wolf slipped his arms around Scarlet's waist, pulling her to him, noting her giggle of surprise. He leaned in and took in her scent, her heavenly scent, letting out a low, throaty growl of delight. However, Scarlet didn't interpret it that way and was rather unsettled by Wolf's growl.

"Are you all right?" Scarlet asked softly, her voice a bit shaky.

Wolf took in one last breath of her before pulling back to gaze into her eyes. "I…you smell divine, Scarlet," he whispered, almost certain that Scarlet could hear the way his heart was pounding in his chest.

Scarlet blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected to hear that. Then again, she never really expected anything Wolf did. He was quite…spontaneous.

Before she could respond, Scarlet felt Wolf's wandering hands on her body and her eyes widened. Part of her wanted to pull away, but the rest of her longed to stay. His touch sent shivers of delight through her and before she knew it, she had slipped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. Her lips were just barely parted and she let out a sweet sigh.

Wolf felt something snap within him at the sound and leaned forward, seizing Scarlet's lips in a fierce kiss, entangling the fingers of one hand in her hair. He growled softly against her lips as he felt her return the kiss, glad she hadn't resisted him. His free hand came to the zipper of her bright red hoodie and pulled it down before thrusting his hand inside the jacket, grateful that there was now only one layer of clothing between his hand and her skin. How he longed to touch every inch of her, how he hungered for her.

It was then that he pulled away, rather frightened by his actions. He let go of Scarlet and took a step back, fear in his bright green eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I shouldn't have –"

"Stop," Scarlet said, stepping towards him and placing a hand on his cheek, giving him a smile, "it's all right…I liked it." She leaned in and kissed him again, feeling her heart flutter within her chest as he returned the gesture with newfound ferocity. She almost wished that Wolf would grow a pair and touch her like she knew he wanted to: without a barrier of clothing.

Wolf's hands came to settle on Scarlet's waist, gripping her tightly, sure his nails would leave indents on her skin. He kissed harder, his instincts screaming that he should be the one in charge here. After all, he was the alpha male, and Scarlet was his female. He was meant to dominate her. At least he was most of the time.

Scarlet gave in to Wolf, her hands sneaking beneath his shirt and letting him take control like she knew he wanted to. She was more than happy to obey him. She did trust him, and she knew he wouldn't dare hurt her. Plus, they were kind of dating…if you could call it that. Lost in the moment, Scarlet barely realized that Wolf was inching the red hoodie off of her shoulders and down her arms. She reluctantly pulled her hands away from him for the shortest moment and he freed her of the garment, dropping it to the floor. Not a second had passed before Scarlet felt Wolf's wandering hands on her body again. She pulled back from the kiss and gazed up at him, amused.

"Just take the damn thing off already, Wolf," she said, laughing a bit.

Wolf hesitated a moment, almost afraid of the action. Apparently he'd hesitated too long because he had no choice but to stand there staring as Scarlet tugged her shirt off for him and tossed it to the floor with her jacket.

"Really, Wolf," Scarlet said, smirking, hoping Wolf would catch that she was teasing him, "you'll have to start taking more initiative. You're the alpha male, aren't you? Act like it."

Wolf let out a laugh, though it more resembled a growl, as he tugged his own shirt off. With his usual uncanny speed, he pulled Scarlet into his arms, his body flush against hers, the only articles of clothing standing between them being pants and underclothes. "With pleasure, Scarlet," he said in a low growl, taking her lips with his once more and kissing her, his tongue invading her mouth and his canines nipping at her lower lip. Scarlet could do nothing but go along, she was too lost in how amazing it was to be kissing Wolf, touching him, being touched by him. She realized right then and there that she wanted nothing more than to be his mate, even if he had lied to her and betrayed her countless times. Here he was now, clearly no longer loyal to that terrible pack, more than eager to stand by her side. She knew she could trust him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was strange, really, how easily such romantic actions came to Wolf. It was as if it was instinctive for him to kiss Scarlet, to hold her, to feel such a hunger for her. He didn't notice that his pants were growing ever tighter by the second, his erection pressing hard against Scarlet's thigh.

Scarlet continued kissing Wolf, absently noting his erection, never really pausing to think about what that meant. All she could think about was just how much she wanted Wolf to strip her bare, how much she wanted him to touch her. It was a good thing neither of them remembered that Iko, the ship's auto-control system, could hear them.

Wolf's hands wandered Scarlet eagerly and soon arrived at her bra. It was there that he paused; it was then that he pulled away from the kiss. He didn't know how to take her bra off.

They stared at one another for a moment, then Wolf felt his cheeks heat up a bit as he asked softly, "How do I get this thing off?"

Scarlet laughed and took hold of both of Wolf's hands, guiding them around behind her and silently showing him how to unclip her bra. She started to guide him through pulling the straps off her shoulders, but he stopped her with a smile.

"I think I can get it from here," he said, glad she hadn't teased him too much. He slid the straps off her arms and dropped the bra to the ground, finally glancing down at what he'd managed to reveal. Eagerly, he cupped one breast in his right hand and gave it a squeeze, smiling when Scarlet let out a soft moan of delight. He leaned in and kissed her again, his left hand coming to join his right in fondling her breasts.

Barely able to think straight, Scarlet focused on the kiss. Wolf's touch was like a shock of electricity, a wonderful sensation, and she never wanted him to let go of her. She wanted more, she wanted him to touch every inch of her…she wanted to take his pants off, yes, that's what she wanted. Her hands tackled the button and zipper of his pants expertly and tugged them down without a second thought as to what she was actually doing. Had she stopped to think this through, she might have considered slowing things down, stopping this before it got out of hand. Regardless, she never stopped to think, she only acted.

Feeling Scarlet's hands at his pants, Wolf let out a low growl, squeezing her breasts rather roughly before reaching down and removing her pants in record time, hating that he hadn't yet taken the initiative he knew he should be taking. With that in mind, he also quickly yanked down Scarlet's panties, wrapping one arm around her naked body while one hand came to finger her curiously, eliciting another moan from the red-haired beauty in his arms.

It took all of Scarlet's willpower to remove that one last piece of clothing: Wolf's briefs. Finally his erection was free and they were both nude. Scarlet let out a pathetic whimper when Wolf pulled back from the kiss, eager to get a look at his girl. As Wolf admired her, Scarlet let her eyes wander over him, pausing at the sight of his erection. He was huge, but she shouldn't have been surprised. After all, he was a powerful man, strong and fast, and she shouldn't have expected anything less of him.

Clearly, Scarlet had been staring for a bit too long because Wolf turned to follow her gaze, actually a bit surprised at the sight of his erection. He'd never had an erection before, having never been in the presence of anyone who he even considered charming at the least.

"Wolf," Scarlet said softly, bringing a hand to his chin and lifting his face so she could look into his bright green eyes, "…I…are you…are you ready for this?" Her voice was shaky, as if she was unsure whether she was comfortable with such an action herself.

Wolf gazed towards Scarlet, suddenly realizing exactly why he wanted to protect her. She'd been right, if anyone could be his mate, it was her. She was perfect and he already felt his instincts taking over. He'd never had sex, but he knew that that was exactly what he wanted, what he needed. In an instant he had pinned Scarlet to the wall of the kitchen, baring his teeth and letting out a low, resounding growl. He kept his eyes on hers and took her hands, placing them on his shoulders before reaching down and lifting her legs up, wrapping them around his waist.

"Do hang on," he said through gritted teeth, "I'm not sure I'll be able to control myself once I get started." It was clear in his eyes that he was fighting off his animalistic urges the best he could, but it was hard.

Scarlet tightened her grip on Wolf's shoulders slightly, sympathy in her eyes, sympathy and fear for what was to come. There was no backing out now; she'd had her chance to stop this. She just had to hope she'd like it.

"Okay," Scarlet whispered, closing her eyes, silently repeating in her mind that this was what she wanted, that she wanted Wolf to ravish her, "…go…"

Wolf growled fiercely and leaned in, kissing Scarlet violently as he lost it. He moved at a speed that no human man could possibly match, resigning himself to his instincts, his urges. His nails dug into the skin of her waist as he moved, focused on nothing but his longing to mate with her.

Scarlet's body shook as Wolf moved ferociously within her, barely able to kiss him back, the sensation overpowering. Before she knew what was happening, an orgasm overcame her. She'd never realized that it was possible to feel such pleasure.

Wolf tightened his grip on Scarlet's waist, letting out a howl as he felt her come. He kept moving, pressing his body against hers, hungry for more.

"Wolf," Scarlet whimpered, keeping hold of his shoulders, unable to do anything but moan as he moved.

"Scar…let," Wolf growled, barely able to form the word, the name of his mate. He was too far gone, too much of an animal to even speak. He howled, frustrated that he could no longer control his own body, but didn't stop thrusting. Far too excited and nearing a climax, he resigned to join Scarlet whenever she reached her second climax, knowing it was only his willpower holding back his orgasm. So that's where all his willpower was focused.

Scarlet leaned in and kissed Wolf, whimpering against his lips as she came again, her grip on him loosening as every muscle in her body felt the power of her orgasm. It wasn't until she felt Wolf slow to a stop that she realized that he had come with her. She pulled away from their kiss and weakly laid her head on his shoulder, exhausted, hardly noticing that Wolf had released her hips and had begun lowering her back onto her own two shaky feet.

"Scarlet," Wolf whispered, finding that he'd finally regained control of himself.

Weakly, Scarlet lifted her head and opened her eyes, gazing up at Wolf and smiling a bit as she saw that he was no longer struggling with his animalistic urges.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Wolf asked softly.

"God, no," Scarlet replied quickly, lifting a hand to cup Wolf's cheek and smiling.

"So you liked it?"

Scarlet laughed. "I thought that was a given," she said, "now hand me my clothes and help me dress. Someone is bound to have heard that."

Wolf's eyes widened at her words. "Iko," he whispered.


End file.
